


One Moment More

by powerofvoice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Forbidden Love, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofvoice/pseuds/powerofvoice
Summary: I have had this one page work in a dusty flash drive for years. Polished it up and decided to post it. "Gender neutral reader/Original Male Character" told in first person perspective.A glimpse into a night where two lovers are reunited.
Kudos: 2





	One Moment More

He was here with me, the heavy downpour making him appear like a mirage. But the way he panted for breath, his clothes stuck to every plane and line of his body, I knew he was real. We moved toward each other, two magnets in time. He embraced me and I was transported to a place of safety and warmth. Taken away from the death and destruction that had plagued me these past years. We moved indoors to the tiny cabin that had been my sanctuary. He separated from me to start a fire in the hearth. I watched him hovering by his side afraid that maybe he wasn’t real after all.

He turned back to me, “You need dry clothes.” He placed his hands on my shoulders and steered us to the bedroom. He rummaged through the dresser while I stood frozen in the doorway, memories playing through my head. Lazy mornings curled in bed, afternoons spent folding laundry, and nights filled with passion. The images of domestic bliss filtering through and I was unable to stop them. The dam broke and tears fell. He was here but I knew he wouldn’t stay. He handed me a stack of clothes and pointed toward the bathroom. My eyes flicked between him and the door. The moment he was out of sight he would be gone. I stripped where I stood, pulling my shirt over my head and letting it drop with a wet plop to the hardwood.

“Don’t do this,” he pleaded.

“I can’t let you go just yet,” I whispered. He moved toward me placing his hands on my hips.

“You know why I can’t stay.” He sighed. I bit my lip forcing the sobs down.

“It doesn’t make it easier.” I choked.

He placed his had under my chin forcing me to look at him. “We should have never existed together, we were living a fantasy, and there will be nothing you nor I can ever do to change that.” His eyes bore into mine, his face a mirror of my own emotions. I gripped his hands in mine, “Don’t go yet. Stay, just for a little while.” His expression soured before recomposing into something grim, almost angry.

“I can’t, I won’t go through this again.” He removed my hands from him stepping away toward the door.

“Please I need this. I need you.” I sobbed. His face fell and his body sagged under the exhaustion. He knew it was true, just like he needed me. We needed each other, but fate was a cruel bitch. “Give me one more moment with you. One more time to forget everything else.”

He stared for a second longer and I thought he would turn to leave but, he held out his hand and I was wrapped in his arms. He guided us to the bed and lay down. This was familiar, the way we fit together, the routine of it as easy as breathing. I lifted my face to his neck and let my fangs slide out. I bit into his soft flesh and heard him sigh. The rush of his blood was euphoric; it was the sweetest and most savory thing I have ever tasted. It wasn’t long before I could feel him, our minds were connecting. His heart beat in time with mine and I was in bliss. I took another pull and withdrew my mouth. I kissed his neck as his wound healed. “Better?” he asked, and I pressed my ear to his heart, feeling sated. “Hey, it’s my turn.” He tilted my face up to his and kissed my lips quickly before he bit my neck.

We lay there tangled together afterwards and drifted to sleep. When I woke to the scattered morning rays, he was gone. It was the last time I would see him for over 100 years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Ta-Ta for Now!


End file.
